Secarats Unveil The New TV Show on IBC-13 and Mini-Concert For 2016: 'Bida Best'
June 1, 2016 Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), the premier talent suppler, production partner and the line producer of IBC-13 unveil for a presscon in May 30, 2016. Last Monday, they had a lunch presson for IBC-13’s new reality talent search, Bida Best 2016, hosted by Rayver Cruz, Gabbi Garcia and Hiro Volante, with Francyss Abuan as the operator of head judger, and Miguel Aguila, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles and Justin Ward, In the evening, they had a dinner presscon for their mini-concert offering this June, A Moment with Via. The first venue for elimination at the New Farmers Plaza, Cubao, Quezon City in January 16, the second elimination round at the SM Taytay on January 24, the third elimination round at the SM Angono, Rizal on January 31, the semifinal round at the event center of New Farmers Plaza on February 21, and selecting the Final 10 in each category who will be facing during the finals night on March 20. To those who want to join Bida Best for aspiring and amateur singers, solo and group dancers and models, you can take the auditions on June 11 & 12 at SM City Iloilo, June 18 & 19 at SM City Cebu, June 25 & 26 at SM City SM City Davao, July 2 & 3 at SM City Mall Roxas and July 16 & 17 at SM City Baguio. Registration starts at 10 AM and the audition will be held from 1 to 9 PM. To be the best singer, dancer and model, the audition is open to males and females, ages of our 6-21 years old and above. The winner receive a total of P1 million, including P1 million cash of prizes, gift packs, trophies and scholarships, plus the chance to be a recording artist and management contract worth P1 million under Secarats Artist Group. Bida Best 2016 premieres on July 30 on IBC-13. It can also be viewed on the following cable channels: SkyCable, Ch. 15; Cignal Digital TV, Ch. 13; Destiny Cable, Ch 16 (analog) and Dream Satellite TV, Ch. 40. Rayver is very optimistic that this partnership between IBC-13 and Secarats will be very fruitful. “Kasi naman, mga artista ang IBC-13,” he says. “Ngayon, dala ni owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. ang young stars nila ang Secarats stable kaya dumami ang mga artista ng IBC-13.” The mini-concert A Moment with Via featuring The Powerful Diva, Via Saroca as part of the promotion of her single Tanging Ikaw (composed by Ms Jessa and arranged by Albert Tamayo). Her song is already available digitally for downloading. The mini-concert held at the Araneta Center, New Farmers Plaza Activity Center in Cubao, Quezon City on June 5 at 1 p.m. with her special guest of our Secarats Artist Group (Patrisha Samson, Renz Aytona, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Aaron Rosario and Raisa Dayrit). Our workshop The Practicum (Culmination of Summer Workshop) held at SM City Angono Activity Center on June 11 at 1 p.m. as a joint project of SM Center Angono and STMS. In celebration of 118th Phil.Independence Day with Noel Cabanon with the Secarats Artist Group (Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Renz Aytona, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan and Carl Longno) on June 12 at 3 p.m. at the Vista Mall Taguig.